the_dere_typesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yandere
A yandere refers to a character who starts out nice and sweet, but eventually becomes dark and obsessive over the one they love. They become stalkers and use violence on, and possibly even murder, any person who gets close to their love interest — even if they’re too shy to simply speak with that person they have a crush on. Personality On the outside, a yandere is often a normal person: happy, social, and usually well liked. But love makes them crazy - often violently so. Fear is at the core of a yandere: the fear that someone will take the one they love. To prevent this, they are willing to do anything - including kidnapping and murder. A yandere will not take rejection. Some yanderes have tragic backstories or illness that cause them to act said way. There are generally two types of yanderes, obsessive and possessive. Obsessive Yandere Obsessives will kill anyone and everyone who stands in the way of them having their “true loves.” Possessive Yandere Possessives will go one step further and even kill the ones they love so that they won't end up with anyone else. Meaning of the Word This word is an abbreviation of "yanderu" (病やんでる), which means to be mentally or emotionally ill, and "deredere" (デレデレ), which means "lovey dovey". Characters with this Personality * Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki * Ayano Aishi from Yandere Simulator * Ryoba Aishi from Yandere Simulator * Kotonoha Katsura from School Days * Sekai Saionji from School Days * Catherine from Catherine * Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid (in certain songs) * Mayu from Vocaloid * Tei Sukone from UTAU * Kimmy Howell from No More Heroes 2 * Kurumi Tokisaki from Date a Live * Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club! * Sayori from Doki Doki Literature Club! ''(Act 4) * Kinko Watanabe from ''Nishitaro * Shion Sonozaki from Higurashi: When they Cry * Mayu Sakuma From Idol M@ster Cinderella Girls * Makina from Midori No Umi * Ringo Oginome from Penguindrum * Yukako Yamagishi from Jojo’s Bizzare Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable * Enrico Pucci from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stone Ocean * Ayase Aragaki from Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai * Maika Saito from I love you so I have to kill you * Miki Hijirisawa from Yandere na Shimai ni Shirokujichuu Aishi Tsukusareru ~Ninshin Suru no wa Watashi! Anata no Idenshi o Shikyuu de Hagukumitai no!~ * Giffany from Gravity Falls * The Knight from Elisa The Innkeeper * Liang Qi from Canaan * Illyasviel von Einzbern from Fate/stay night * Louise from We are the Night * Nora from We are the Night * Katie Malloy from Tilt * Yoosung from Mystic Messenger '' * Satou Matsuzaka from ''Happy Sugar Life * Russia from Hetalia * Belarus from Hetalia * Alex Forrest from Fatal Attraction * The Kanker Sisters from Ed Edd'n Eddy * Sal from Oounabara to Wadanohara * Fukami from Oounabara to Wadanohara (Bad End 2 Only) * Mireille Nif from End Roll * Uchikina Kurutta from Watashi no Mono * Eliade from D.Gray-man * Road Kamelot from D.Gray-man * Seilah from Fairy Tail * Ernie "Chip" Douglas from The Cable Guy * Gretchen Mercer from Family Guy * Sonja from Family Guy '' * Gumi from ''Vocaloid (in certain songs) * Len from Vocaloid (in certain songs) * Yuka Minase from 11eyes * Early Cuyler from Squidbillies * Hikami Sumire from Aikatsu (Tarte Tatin) * Lawrence from Dangerous Fellows * Connie Thompson from Jessie * Luka from Vocaloid (in certain songs) * Catalina from GTA III and GTA: San Andreas * Vlad Glebov from GTA IV * Keyla from GTA V * Monica Camapanella from Baccano * Albedo from Overlord * Eska from The Legend of Korra * President Mikako Satsukitane from Heaven's Lost Property * Meredy from Fairy Tail * Nadeko Sengoku from Monogatari Series: Second Season * Demencia from Villainous '' * Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri from ''Fate * Hiyori Moritani from Kotoura-san * Aoi from Love At Fourteen * Shu from Guilty Crown ''(While power obsessed) * Mana from ''Guilty Crown * Akari-Chan from Dere Dere * Sierra from Total Drama Gallery Category:Dere Category:Violent